Dramatic Deliveries
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Kureno never thought his life after the curse could become complicated, until Akito went into labor in the back of a delivery truck. Things only get worse when Hatori is kidnapped. And where is Shigure for all of this?


Kureno sat back with a satisfied smile, feeling calm and at ease. He hadn't felt this relaxed in...well...forever! The weather was nice with the sun hanging high in the cloudless blue sky with the birds singing in the trees. The cool breeze rustling through the leaves and grass seemed to add to the calm melody of nature. Akito was in the other room, resting for once. Though she still tended to her duties, Akito had been forced to take it easy as she was heavily pregnant. While Akito would normally put up a fight about taking care of herself, the fact that she was pregnant seemed to give her a whole new perspective on her health, and the baby became her first priority.

Unsurprisingly, her first concern was for her unborn child. But that concern often turned to anxiety with her patience thinner than usual. Yuki had also been a great help in visiting and soothing her down just with his presence. Even though Kureno could tell that Yuki was still hesitant around Akito, the former Rat of the Zodiac made an effort to create peace in Akito's moments of need. Shigure had been as helpful as he could be, tending to his wife while fluttering around and preparing for his child with his own unique touch of class.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice teased slightly, causing him to open his eyes and glance up at his girlfriend. Arisa smirked at him as she sat down right next to him, her own teacup in her hand. She leaned into him, and he breathed in the scent of her clean hair, smiling once more.

"It's so...peaceful," he said simply.

She hummed, snuggling right up next to him. She traced his shoulder teasingly, poking him. "Hm, that it is." To his amusement, she was wearing one of the long black robes with the Red Butterfly crest, a tribute to Tohru's mother. He always thought that the outfit showed off her attractive features. He was just glad she was not wearing the mask indoors. He liked seeing her face.

"You didn't have to come up and visit me," he said, turning to look at her. "I would have come to visit you sooner without disrupting your schedule."

Arisa huffed. "Oh please. You sound just like Tohru. Her Royal Highness has been demanding your attention since the start of the month. There was no way that Akito would have let you leave to see me. Not when she's due in two weeks."

Kureno could not help but nod. While it was true that Akito's pregnancy had been anything but smooth, she did seem to hit a relaxed streak this week. Though that didn't mean that Akito didn't want to go anywhere without Kureno. Hatori was usually with them as well at all times, yet he had left for a few hours today to attend to some personal affairs.

"Yes," he admitted. "But I would have preferred for us to be alone."

Arisa hummed. "We are alone. Or as alone as we can get."

"I know," he said. "But...Akito doesn't really-"

"Doesn't really what?" Arisa asked suddenly, turning around to stare at him with an intense gaze. It suddenly occurred to him on how close they were, and his breath hitched up in his throat. He was now aware of how her warm body was pressed up against his, and how close her face was to his.

"Doesn't really," he choked up before clearing his throat. "She doesn't really….like to share her company."

Arisa touched his cheek, causing him to shiver slightly at her touch. "Really?" Arisa asked. "Hm, I wonder why."

"She…" he stuttered, his speech failing him at the moment. "She can get rather unpleasant if...if irked." Though those moments had seemed to fade away as time went on. But she was pregnant, and her emotions were raging higher than usual. She had seemed to retain her violent nature at the moment.

Arisa leaned in closer, her soft lips barely brushing his. His heart rate spiked up, yet her firm hand on his chest prevented him from closing that small distance between them. Still, he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes as they drifted closed. She knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. He swallowed, his eyes nearly closing in anticipation of what was to come.

"Why don't we give her another reason?" she whispered, leaning in closer.

But the moment was shattered, literally, as the patio door opened with a loud slam. Both Kureno and Arisa jumped back at the loud sound, turning with startled eyes to see a heavily panting Akito leaning against the doorway. Kureno felt the familiar spike of fear go through him, and he tightened his hold around Arisa's waist.

But there was no anger in Akito's expression. Instead, she just looked annoyed as she glanced at them. The annoyance vanished, however, as she grimaced in pain, her arms wrapped around her large stomach.

"Akito?" Kureno asked worriedly, scrambling up to approach her. Arisa wisely stayed a few steps behind.

"You can get back to whatever it was you two were doing," Akito snapped, her breathing ragged. Now there was panic in her eyes as she regarded him. "It's time."

Kureno blinked, confused. "Time? Time for what-?"

"The baby, Kureno!" Akito shouted. "My water just broke and leaked all over my lounge chair!"

Kueno blinked once more. "What?" he asked stupidly.

Apparently, that was not the smartest thing to do, as Akito now looked furious. "MY WATER BROKE!" she shrieked. "I am having contractions! The BABY is COMING! Gah! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"T-the baby?" he stuttered. With that, he snapped into action. Or, as best as he could. "Okay...I'm here...we'll get you to the limo."

The trip out of the room and down the halls was quick, which surprised Kureno. But he was not complaining as he guided a struggling Akito out of the building. Arisa held the doors open for them before scurrying after them.

Kureno came to a halt, blinking rapidly. "Where is the driver?" he demanded.

"I'm not waiting for that lout," Akito growled. "You," she gasped, pointing a finger at Arisa. "Drive," she ordered.

Kureno blinked. "Arisa...drive the limo? B-but that's-!"

"Shut up Kureno," Akito snapped as she slid into the limo. That was not without a struggle, however, and Kureno had to grip Akito's arms to prevent her from falling. Arisa was already in the driver's seat, an eager expression on her face as she pulled her white mask over her mouth and nose. As the limo's engines started up, Kureno hastily clambered in beside Akito as Arisa quickly pulled away from the house and onto the street.

Kureno did the first logical thing he could think of: Phone Hatori. To his relief, the doctor picked up on the first ring. As usual, his message had been quick and straight to the point.

" _Make sure her breathing is regular,"_ Hatori ordered him. " _And time her contractions."_

Kureno blinked. "Time her contractions?"

" _I need to know how long it is between each one,"_ Hatori said. " _If it's every five minutes, then you need to be at the hospital as soon as possible."_

Kureno chanced a glance at Akito. "Okay Hatori," he said. "We are already on our way." Hanging up the phone, he looked back at Akito once more. "Akito," he started. "How long was it since your last contraction?"

"How should I know?" Akito snapped, irritated. "I haven't been paying attention!" She let out another gasp of pain, and Kureno took that as a sign of another contraction, and mentally started counting.

Kureno watched Akito worriedly as she braced her legs against the seat, her pale face wincing in pain. A moan escaped her thin lips, and she leaned back, panting as another contraction hit.

Kureno quickly pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her sweaty forehead. This, he could do. Tending to Akito's needs; check. But a pregnant Akito who was having a baby at the very moment? Nope, that's a new one on his resume.

"Just breath," he said quickly. "You just need to breath."

"I am breathing!" she snapped, gasping. She leveled her fierce glare on him, and Kureno wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Is there a possible way you can go a bit faster?" Kureno asked, turning his attention to Arisa.

"I am going as fast as I can!" Arisa snapped, leveling her own glare at him. Kureno shrank back at his girlfriend's sharp retort, deciding that it would be wise not to speak at all in the presence of these two women. At the moment, he could only offer his hand to Akito, but she just smacked it away.

"He…" Akito painted before crying out. "He's coming. He's coming now."

Kureno started, feeling the blood drain from his face. "Who's coming?" he asked.

"The baby you dolt!" Akito screamed, smacking him.

"You can't have the baby in the limo!" Kureno squawked.

"Phone Hatori," Akito hissed.

"I...I just did," Kureno stammered.

"Call him again!" she screamed, her face red as she let out another cry of pain. "Why does this baby hate me so much?"

"The baby doesn't hate you," Kureno said as he fumbled with the phone. "It just wants to...come out."

Whatever Akito's snappy response was going to be was cut off when the limo jolted forward as a grey van smacked into it. Arisa swore as she swerved the limo in an attempt to avoid further damage. However, this was Arisa's first and only time driving a limo, and she was not used to the different length of the vehicle. Despite her efforts, she wound up slamming the vehicle into a pole. Kureno braced himself and Akito, glad that the impact was not too severe. He breathed a sigh of relief, craning his neck and praying that the damage was not too bad.

But the smoke coming from the engine proved to be a bad sign.

Arisa swore again before scrambling out of the limo. "You idiot!" she screamed, storming toward the van. "Did you not see us? Come out here and face me like the punk you are! I'll teach you a proper lesson on driving!"

"You could use a few lessons yourself, Yankee!" the driver shouted, poking his orange head out of the car.

Kureno blinked as he got out of the car. "Kyo?" he demanded, not knowing how he should feel about this new development. "What are you doing here?"

"Driving," came the blunt response.

Arisa raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like driving. Looks more like crashing."

"Hey! Blame the Rat! He's the one who got all squirly with the directions!"

"Don't blame me you stupid Cat," came an annoyed voice. "You're the one who decided to run through that red light like an idiot."

"Please don't fight," came another familiar meek voice.

Apparently, Arisa recognized that voice as well. In that moment, Kureno witnessed his girlfriend's face contort into a whole new level of fury. Despite the fact that she still wore her white mask, her eyes said plenty about her raging emotions. "You crashed the van with my Tohru in there!? You careless baka!" With that, she launched herself at the large van and onto a startled Kyo, who tried to defend himself from the enraged woman.

"Kureno," Akito hissed, her voice laced with pain. Kureno sat upright, jolting himself back to his duties. Right, the baby. There was no possible way for them to use the limo now, but maybe Kyo would be more than helpful in letting them borrow his vehicle.

He would have no choice anyway.

"Kyo," he started as he helped Akito out of the car. "I am so sorry, but I think we will need to borrow your van." Without waiting for a response, he stumbled toward the back of the vehicle. With one hand, he reached out to open the back when the two doors swung open to reveal Yuki, his eyes narrowed slightly. His expression soon changed when he took in Akito's appearance.

"Akito," Yuki said with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She's having the baby," Kureno said as he tried to help Akito into the back.

"The baby?" Tohru asked as she poked her head over Yuki's shoulder. The former Rat had his hands firmly gripping Akito's arms as he helped her into the back of the crowded vehicle. "How wonderful!"

"Yes, yes," Kureno said hurriedly as he closed the doors. "Wonderful. But we need to get to the hospital quickly!"

"Can you drive, carrot-top?" Arisa asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. She glared at him, a silent challenge. Kureno hoped that Kyo would comply and not put up a fight.

However, the scowl on his face proved otherwise.

"I ain't driving anywhere until I deliver the packages for the dojo!" he exclaimed.

"B-but the baby!" Tohru stammered, looking at Kyo with wide eyes. In that moment, Kyo grimaced and quickly looked away.

"Like I said," Arisa said smugly. "Can you drive?"

Kyo scoffed as he started the vehicle back up again. Though he did look reluctant about the slight change of plans, he knew better then to cross the Head of the Sohma Family. "Of course I can. Just keep the darn Rat away from me."

Kureno did not think Kyo had to worry about that, as Yuki was already tending to making Akito as comfortable as possible in the back of the car. Kureno looked around, noticing the strapped down dojo equipment for the first time. "Are you transporting something to Kazuma?" he asked curiously. He took note of the motorcycle that was strapped to the floor in the rather large van. Hm, interesting.

Yuki nodded without looking up. "Yes. We were on our way to make the transport, but someone," here, he jerked his head towards Kyo who was arguing with Arisa about the fastest way to the hospital. "Decided to take a left turn when he was supposed to go right."

"And the bike?" Kureno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"New hobby of sensei's," came the response. It was a response that earned Kureno more unanswered questions. "We also got lost trying to find the bike shop." Another glare was sent in Kyo's direction.

"The directions are rather confusing," Tohru stated. She bit her lip worriedly when Akito let out another pained moan. Kureno frowned. Was that seven minutes between the contractions? Or was that five? Gah! How could he have lost count so quickly?

"This baby is attacking my back!" Akito gasped, squirming.

"Hold on," Yuki said, getting up quickly. He positioned himself right next to Akito, who leaned forward at his gentle prodding. However, the movement was difficult for her with her protruding stomach. But Yuki managed to slip in right behind her. He then pulled her close so that her back was pressed up against him as he began rubbing her shoulders with soothing motions. Tohru began dabbing at Akito's sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, staying silent as Yuki held Akito and continued rubbing her shoulders. Akito's eyes drifted shut for a moment, and her breathing became more relaxed, though she still cringed in pain.

"Kureno," Akito breathed. "Give me your hand."

Kureno blinked, confused. "Pardon?"

"Your. Hand. Now," she growled, eyes sparking dangerously. Kureno quickly offered his hand to her, grimacing as she clutched it with surprising strength.

"Can you drive faster?" Kureno asked, wincing as Akito increased her grip on his poor hand that was surely shriveled up by now. "I don't know how much longer she can take this." Or me, he thought silently.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Kyo hollered back.

"So is the baby!" Yuki replied.

"Well, tell her to hold it in!" Kyo snapped as he made a sharp turn to the right.

"What did he say?" Akito demanded, eyes flashing open.

"He said-" Tohru started.

"Nothing important," Kureno hurriedly replied, cursing the former Cat for his stupid comments.

"You tell him," Akito growled. "That when I am through with this, I will make him know what it feels like to be a woman in labor!"

"Akito," Kureno soothed. "Just breath. Breath-gah! Okay! That's good too. Clenching my hand is good!" Kureno felt in that moment that he might just crumble to the floor at any moment.

"I AM BREATHING!" Akito shrieked.

"Idiots!" Kyo shouted, slamming onto the horn as he glared outside.

"It's not our fault!" Yuki protested.

"Not you!" Kyo growled. "Stupid traffic!"

Kureno's eyes widened. "What?" he demanded. "There can't be traffic!"

"But there is," Kyo said, folding his arms as he scowled. He sat back in his seat, as if his intense glare would scatter the stubborn cars in front of them.

"How far are we from the hospital?" Yuki asked, still rubbing Akito's shoulders as she cried out in pain. She actually cried! Kureno's heart rate accelerated in panic.

"About three blocks," Arisa stated grimly.

"I...am not...having my baby...in the back of a delivery van!" Akito gasped. She tried to prop herself upwards, but even that was too much of a struggle. "I'll walk there if I have to!"

"You can't walk there!" Tohru protested.

Akito glared at her. "Watch me."

"I'll get Hatori," Kureno said quickly, scrambling upwards. There was no way that he was letting Akito wobble down the busy street to get to the hospital. But his movements were stopped when Akito's hold on his hand tightened.

"I'll get the doctor," Arisa said, already jumping out of her seat. "Kyo, you try and see if you can get through traffic."

A blaring horn was her only answer as she leaped out into the busy street.

* * *

Hatori had arrived at the hospital as soon as he had received the call. Everything was ready for Akito under his critical eye. All that was missing was the pregnant woman herself.

As a matter of fact, he was beginning to worry. What could have taken her so long? Surely Kureno was on his way at the moment, along with a worried Shigure, right?

He was just reaching for his phone, finger hovering over Kureno's contact info, when the hospital doors slammed open. Hatori looked up with a small frown before blinking in shock at the sight before him. There, a blond woman stood, panting tiredly as her eyes focused on the doctor.

"Traffic," the woman gasped, striding in and past the startled nurses. "Akito...she's in…" She stopped and rightened herself up, drawing in a deep, calming breath. "She's in the back of a van with Yuki and the others." She eyed him up and down with a critical eye. "You the family doctor? 'Cause I think the baby is coming quicker than we thought."

Hatori nodded. "We'll send a stretcher." He gestured to a nurse who scurried off with those same orders. Without another word, Hatori grabbed his medical bag and rushed out of the building and into the bright sun. His eyes quickly scanned the busy streets before landing on a black delivery van. He took off in that direction, not waiting for the woman to catch up to him. He ignored her startled shouts as he made a beeline for the van.

"Yuki!" he shouted, banging his fist on the back of the van. "Open this door and let me attend to Akito!"

In response to his demands, the door flung open. Not missing a beat, Hatori leaped into the back of the truck. "Let me tend to the…" He trailed off when he took in the dark van with large, shadowy women smirking at him.

"Patient," he finished, just as the back of the van closed behind him. He turned sharply to glare at the woman who was responsible for shutting the door.

"Oh, trust me," the woman said with a smirk. "We have a lot of patience." She tilted her head. "You a doctor?"

Hatori straightened up, impatient. "That I am, and I have a patient who is in dire need of my assistance."

The woman shrugged, and to Hatori's slight, mind you slight, panic, the van's engines started up. "We are in dire need of a doctor then, and you'll have to do."

* * *

Arisa could only stare in shock as Hatori climbed into the van that was most certainly not Kyo's. But what caused her an equal amount of alarm was the fact that she would recognize those uniforms anywhere.

The Ladies Gang.

She could only imagine what they wanted with a doctor.

"Not good," she muttered, quickly dashing away in the direction of Kyo's van.

"Where's Hatori?" Kureno asked as she leaped into the back of the van.

"Gone," Arisa answered simply, quickly unhooking the motorcycle. "Hey Kyo, you got the keys to this bike?"

Kyo blinked, startled. "What? Of course I have the keys! But you ain't touching sensi's bike!"

She shrugged, running her hands over the vehicle. "Okay, I'll just hot wire it then if that's what it takes."

Kyo sputtered, his face turning different shades of red as he struggled to form words. "You'll damage it!"

"Here," Yuki said quickly, tossing the keys to Arisa who caught them. "Use them."

"Where did you get those!?" Kyo demanded as he glared at Yuki, almost shouting. "Did you pickpocket me? You darn Rat!"

"Thanks Prince," Arisa said with a smirk directed at Yuki, swinging her legs over the bike. "Nice ride," she murmured to herself as she started up the motorcycle.

"You'll damage it!" Kyo screamed as she zoomed out of the van and onto the streets. "Darn Yankee!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Hatori grumbled, stomping toward the back of the van. But he was stopped when the woman pushed him back, a large anvil in her hand. Was that dried blood on it? "You're not going anywhere, handsome," the woman smirked. "Our gang could use someone with your skills."

"I have no interest in contributing my skills to your gang," Hatori snapped. For the first time, he wished that he still possessed his cursed Zodiac form of the Dragon. That way he could get himself out of this mess. But, with his luck, he would most likely turn into a seahorse rather then the Dragon.

Wow. He was wishing for his cursed Zodiac form. He must be really desperate now. But of course he would be desperate! Akito was probably giving birth to her child and heir of the Sohma family in the back of a dirty van with Kurneo as her only help! The former Rooster's expertise was most likely just in breathing exercises, which did not always work out with angry pregnant women.

The woman in black approached him, her smug smirk still in place. "Now, you just sit nice and easy while we-" She was abruptly cut off when the van came to a violent stop. Hatori fell forward but quickly regained his balance, right as the back of the van doors opened up to reveal the same blond, white masked woman. Her glare was fierce as she observed the occupants in the van.

"Hello ladies," she crooned.

"It-it can't be!" one woman gasped, cowering behind Hatori suddenly. Hatori had no time to dwell on this strange new development. These women went from weilding a cocky air to transforming into a cowering mess.

"The Red Butterfly!" another gasped. "But she's dead!"

"Dead no more," the blond woman said, hopping off of the motorcycle. Where she had gotten that, he had no idea. "Sorry, but I'll be needing this doctor." She glared at them as she dragged Hatori out of the van. "That won't be a problem, neh?"

All three women shook their heads so rapidly, Hatori worried that they might have dislocated something. But, he quickly slid onto the motorcycle, doctors bag in hand as he held onto the blond woman. Without another word, she started the bike back up again, its engine roaring to life.

"Friends of yours?" Hatori asked as he gripped her waist. Though he did not particularly care, well, alright, he did. He was almost kidnapped by them for goodness sake! He had some right to know! The woman passed by other cars and trucks on the street without a care as to what she was doing and how close she came to grazing the vehicles in her way.

"The Ladies gang," the blond answered simply. "They like handsome men, but don't concern yourself with them! Right now, you have a different needy woman to take care of."

With that comment, Hatori's calm face slid into place. Even before the motorcycle's engine was cut off, he was jumping off and rushing toward the van. This time, he knew for certain that it was the right one as he could hear Kyo hollering at the other drivers on the road. Tohru's tired pleas could be easily heard as well.

Hatori knocked on the back door where it opened to reveal Tohru's relieved face. "Oh! Hatori!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness you are here!"

"Where's Akito?" Hatori demanded, searching the dark, packed space of the van. He saw no sign of Akito anywhere, unless she somehow managed to hide herself behind the strapped down punching bag. But he doubted that, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was three times larger the usual.

Now Tohru looked worried, biting her lip as she glanced away. "She...um...her contractions got so bad that she and Kureno left the van to get to the hospital. Yuki went as well and told us to stay here in case you came to get us."

Hatori's eyes widened. "She should not be walking at this stage!"

The blond woman behind him sighed. "Well, c'mon doc." With that, she tugged on his arm until he was stumbling back toward the bike. "Fastest way to get there anyway. Sorry Kyo, but I need to borrow your sensei's bike again."

* * *

Kureno let out a sigh of relief when they finally entered the doctors office. He looked around in search of Hatori, knowing that the former Dragon was always punctual. But, the doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Kureno wondered out loud.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Akito shrieked. "Babies don't wait for anyone!"

"I'm sure he'll be along," Yuki stated, his tone unusually calm. "In the meantime, we can find someone to help you-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY NORMAL DOCTOR!" Akito yelled. "Hatori is the only one I trust!"

Kureno winced when he noticed the stares they were getting. "Um, I don't think that all this commotion is good for the baby."

"We're here!" a familiar voice shouted. "Do your thing doc!"

"Do not call me that," another, more calmed voice said. Kureno turned with a smile to see Arisa run into the hospital with Hatori following at a more controlled pace. Kyo and Tohru filed in at that moment, staying out of Hatori's way as he tended to Akito immediately.

Kureno felt that he could breath in that moment, until the hospital doors slammed open once more.

"She's not the Red Butterfly!" one woman shrieked, pointing at Arisa. "We have nothing to fear from her!"

"We want the doctor back!" another hollored.

Kyo blinked in confusion. "Why do they want Hatori?"

Tohru gulped. "The Ladies gang!" she said fearfully. "Arisa's old troup."

In that moment, Kyo looked immensely interested. "You want to take me on you Yankee women?" Kyo challenged, an eager glint in his eyes.

"Please don't," Tohru whispered softly.

"Please do!" Arisa said eagerly.

"For the sake of your dignity," Yuki said to Kyo with a tired sigh. "I wouldn't."

"That's why he should do it!" Arisa cheered.

"Not in my hospital!" Hatori shouted as he lead Akito away. "Take it outside." He pointed sharply at Kureno and Yuki. "You two come with me. I am setting Akito up in her room, and someone needs to be there at her side."

Yuki blinked, but he obediently followed. "Isn't that the job of the husband?" he asked.

Kureno froze as a startled thought occurred to him. In all the commotion, he had forgotten one important detail.

"Has anyone called Shigure?"

* * *

Shigure was used to being in the dog house. He was, after all, the dog. Or, he was. But that did not change the fact that he knew what to do when he was in trouble. But, technically, it was not his fault that he hadn't been informed of his own son's birth!

But there was no need to fear. He was already prepared to face his wife's wrath. Even after pushing out a baby, he knew her temper would still be fierce.

Entering the hospital room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the small, sleeping figure in his wife's arms. He could not wait to take that small bundle in his arms and hold his son tightly. Just the very thought of it made his heart pound with delightful anticipation.

His smile did not falter, even as he raised his eyes to meet the cold glare of Akito Sohma.

"Well?" she snapped. "Where were you? It's bad enough that you, my own husband, was not here for me in my moment of need. My idiot ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend had to stay by my side, along with that stupid Cat and blubbering woman! Even the Ladies gang came to witness the birth of _our_ son! The only one who had the decency to be helpful was Yuki! And he's not even my husband!" She took in a deep breath. "So, what do you have to say?"

Shigure contemplated what was said to him, and he briefly wondered who exactly was present for his son's entrance into the world. In that moment, he was waiting for his wife to mention that the Queen of England managed to show up at the hospital as well. But he would investigate that later. So, he merely smiled at Akito who was still fuming.

"I decided to take a smoke with Ayame to celebrate the glorious birth of my beloved son."


End file.
